Kissed You Good Night
by IneedaCaskett
Summary: AU. Kate Beckett and Richard Rogers are dating. Kate is 17, Rick is 18 for story purposes . They have just had their third date and this is how it ends. Inspired by the Gloriana song Kissed You Good Night. Song-fic.


**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first Castle story, and it's dedicated to my friend Kelly who told me to write it after I told her the idea :) It's pretty short, I know, but hey, at least I wrote something! It is an AU story. Castle isn't Castle yet, he's Rogers. Kate is 17 and Castle is 18 (for story purposes). Hope you enjoy! **

(Kissed You) Good Night

A Caskett Fanfic

Kate Beckett was like any 17 year old girl. She believed in true love. And she was pretty sure she had found hers. Richard Rogers was the sweetest, silliest, most loving guy she had ever dated. Tonight had been their third date. They had a picnic in the park watching the sunset, and then went to the movie theater to see the new scary movie. Of course, Kate had hid in Rick's shoulder during the scary parts. He, of course, did not mind. Then, they went out for ice cream and a late night stroll through Central Park.

_I dropped you off, just a little after midnight.  
Sat in my car, til you turned off your porch light.  
I should have kissed you; I should have pushed you up against the wall.  
I should have kissed you, just like I wasn't scared at all. _

He dropped her off around 12:10 in the morning. Her parents trusted her with Rick, so they didn't mind if she came home a little past her curfew.

"I had a great time Rick." Kate smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Me too, Kate. How about another date next Friday?" He grabbed her hand in his.

"Sure." Kate loved it when he held her hand, she felt so loved and protected.

"Until next time then." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Goodnight Rick." She opened the door and stepped out. She began to walk away, but turned back and blew him a kiss. He caught it and smiled back at her. She walked up the stairs to the porch, inserted her key, stepped in and turned off the porch light.

* * *

'I should have _kissed her, _kissed her. Not a little peck on the cheek. What am I, 5?' Rick thought. He sat there in his car for a minute in thought. 'Screw it, I'm gonna give her a real goodnight kiss.' He unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed his keys, and ran up to her front door.

* * *

Kate entered the house and turned to look out the window next to the door. 'It's our third date, why hasn't he kissed me? Well, _really _kissed me.' Kate thought. She hoped he wouldn't leave so she could give him a real goodnight kiss. She was ready to take that next step.

_You couldn't see me, watching through the window.  
Wondering what went wrong, praying that you wouldn't go.  
You should have kissed me; you should have pushed me up against the wall.  
You should have kissed me; I was right on the edge, and ready to fall._

_So I turned off the car, ran through the yard, back to your front door.  
Before I could knock, you turned the lock, met me on the front porch.  
And I kissed you, goodnight.  
And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night, good night, baby, a good night._

_I turned off the car, ran through the yard, back to your front door.  
Half scared to death, can't catch my breath.  
Aren't these the moments we live for?_

_And I kissed you, goodnight.  
And now that I've kissed you, it's a good night, good night, baby, a good night._

She looked out and saw Rick running up to the door. Kate smiled and quickly unlocked the door as he came up the steps. He stepped towards her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. He cupped her jaw with his right hand and brought her lips to meet his. The spark was instant and she brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. His lips were like satin. Now that she had tasted him, she didn't ever want to stop. They slowly broke apart after what seemed like minutes.

_It's a good night, good night, baby, a good night._

Kate smiled up at Rick through her lashes and he reflected that smile with his own.

"I wanted to do that since you left the car." He admitted, both arms now around her waist. She blushed and looked down. He cupped her jaw and brought her lips to his once more. It only lasted for a few seconds before he broke it.

"Goodnight." He said softly. "I'll call you later."

"Goodnight." She replied. "I'll be waiting." They shared one last kiss before he reluctantly let her go and walked down the steps. Kate touched her lips, still tingling from the kisses.

_It's a good night, good night, baby, a good night._

She stepped back inside the house and locked the door once more. She went to her room and went to sleep, smiling more than ever before.

_It's a good night, good night, baby, a good night. _


End file.
